iron_throne_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Harwin "the Black" Hornwood
Early Life Harwin was born in 252 AC, the second-born of Lord Torrhen Hornwood and Lady Wulma Hornwood. Harwin was always big for his age and his family noticed early on his likeness for violence. Every week dead animals would be found in his bedroom and once when he was 9, a slave girl was found dead, maimed and tortured with her eyes missing - the culprit never caught. Harwin kept growing and many thought he would grow taller than his namesake, Harwin the Bullmoose. Training in his yard almost as much as his intent brother Daryn, Harwin grew fond of a large Greatsword; chopping dummies in half and even outright killing a guardsman whilst sparring. Harwin also got away with raping peasant girls in the Hornwood, once leaving a girl tied to a tree for weeks only returning to have his way and force feed her. She was eventually discovered and freed but before she could tell anyone who had been abusing her she was found smothered in her bed. Durran's Defiance Harwin rode south with his Lord father and other members of kin when Lord Harlon Stark called his banners. Harwin participated in the Battle of the Bridge where he was recorded slaying many men with his greatsword. He witnessed the death of his father and uncle and rode away in rage, reportedly pillaging a farm in anger. There were rumours that Harwin had captured a man of the Vale and took him back to the Hornwood where he had him placed in a secret dungeon and tortured him repeatedly. The new Lord Daryn, denies a dungeon even exists. Events Following Durran's Defiance After Durran's Defiance, Harwin gained Lordship of the Hornwood. He was a lazy Lord and gave his oyunger brother Daryn the responsibilities that he should have carried out. Harwin was known for simply taking any girl he liked the look of and having his way with them; birthing many bastards. This was until he fell in love with his cousin, Una Hailsnow. She went along with his cruel ways and even helped him mentally and physically torture his subjects. She became his sworn sword and, in 273 AC, birthed him a bastard son - Edmon Snow. For five years, Lord Harwin had plotted revenge on Harrion Royce and in 275 AC his time had come. Harwin had heard that Lady Amerei Royce nee Egen was travelling along the Kingsroad with a few men. Harwin and Una ambushed the party, killing most of the men but letting one flee. Harwin then performed unspeakable acts upon Lady Royce whilst Una watched in awe of his 'brilliance'. Knowing that Harlon Stark would kill him if he returned to the North, Harwin instead fled to Essos with Una, leaving behind their young bastard and his Lordship for his brother Daryn to deal with. Time In Essos Harwin spent 5 years in Essos with Una, exploring the land. He visited all of the Free Cities that hug the Narrow Sea, committing crimes until he came across the Company of the Cat, a sellsword company of exiled Northerners. After two years with the Company, Harwin received news from Daryn's sworn sword, Salazar, that Daryn was plotting to betray the North. Harwin and Una returned to Westeros soon after to find Daryn had been sent to the Wall. Assuming Regency Harwin returned to Hornwood at the end of 280 AC and assumed Regency over the new Lord, Addam - who was a four year old boy. Harwin's younger brother, Roryn, was not best pleased with the outcome and to prevent a skirmish, Harwin informally exiled the young Hornwood. Harwin quickly seized power by arming the men and raising the levy. He also ordered Salazar to be knighted as a Bastard Knight of the Hornwood, by Ser Jory Snow. Working For A Secure North Harwin was reacquainted with Lord Syrus Bolton who informed him of a plot to murder Rickon Stark by Lord Alester Forrester. Shocked and angered by the plot, Harwin quickly allied himself with Syrus who was in control of the situation. Lord Bolton, Lord Manderly, Lord Ryswell and Lord Umber were all invited to Hornwood to discuss a future for the North and what to do with Garth Forrester; the would-be-assassin. Harwin sent his raised levies to Ironrath along with men from House Poole to prevent a backlash by House Forrester. He then traveled to Winterfell for the trial of Alester Forrester and for Edwyn Stark's marriage to Yssa Sunderly. The Death of Harwin the Black Upon attendance at Edwyn and Yssa's wedding, Harwin learnt that his enemy, Harrion Royce, was also in attendance. After a shocking display at the wedding feast, Harwin hunted Harrion down with his sworn sword, Salazar, and clashed with the Lord of Runestone and Mallador Umber on the streets of Wintertown. After a short duel, Harwin lay defeated. Family Tree: http://www.familyecho.com/?p=MBF3U&c=nr36fc4hk4&f=550294409506884408 Category:House Hornwood Category:Northerner